Wesley Gibson (film character)
In the film, Wesley Gibson is portrayed by James McAvoy. Story Wesley is unsatisfied with his normal life in the office, until one day he is approached by Fox telling him that his father was the greatest assassin in the world and the man who killed him was a man named Cross. Cross is then seen following them from the grocery up to the streets. After a shootout between Fox and Cross, Fox takes Wesley to a textile mill which also serves as the Chicago Fraternity's hideout. Sloan then explains that they are members of the Fraternity, an international guild of assassins who execute the targets from Fate itself. At first, Wesley does not believe him, only to go to work the next day to tell his boss that he will resign in his office job. He then accepts Sloan's offer and then goes through about six weeks of intense training to become a ''super assassin. ''At first, Wesley found it hard to master the training. But when Sloan told Wesley that he needed to avenge his father (who Wesley thought was Mr. X), Wesley was filled with determination and matched the skills of Cross. Parts of the test included Wesley breaking up with his job, friends, and his girlfriend. After he retrieved his father's Flyswatter Beretta 92 handgun from his former apartment, he then saw Cross across the street and pursued him. Thinking it was really Cross, he accidentally shot the Exterminator, a fellow Fraternity member. Wesley was then shot by Cross in the shoulder. He used this bullet to track him down and was finally given the mission to kill Cross. Wesley went after Cross' ammunition supplier, Pekwarsky. Pekwarsky arranged a meeting with Cross on a train station. Wesley noticed Cross was actually on the train and pursued him, being split up from Fox. After a deadly shootout on the train, Fox tried to intervene. The train fell off the tracks, but Cross saved Wesley from falling to his death. Regardless, Wesley shot Cross. With his last words Cross revealed that he was in fact Wesley's true father. Fox attempted to kill Wesley, believing she was following the Loom of Fate's order. Wesley escaped by shooting the window below him and falling into a canyon, landing in the river below with the corpse of his father. Wesley was then brought by Pekwarsky to his father's old apartment. Pekwarsky revealed that Cross was trying to protect Wesley and said that the Loom ordered a kill on Sloan. Sloan had then hid the order and began manufacturing his own targets. Cross left the Fraternity when he found the hidden kill order for Sloan and was betrayed by the Fraternity, (shown in Wanted: Weapons of Fate). The Fraternity used Wesley to kill Cross because they knew Wesley was the only one that Cross would never kill. Cross believed protecting him was worth dying for. Wesley then goes to the majority of the Fraternity for revenge. Wesley is then surrounded in the library, betrayed very similarly to that of his father. He then tells everyone that Sloan's name came up breaking the code. Sloan then convinces the rest of the Fraternity to forget the code, revealing that every person in the Chicago Fraternity's name came up. With everyone about to kill Wesley, Fox curves a bullet killing every assassin in the library including her but Sloan, who escapes. Weeks later Sloan returns putting a Fire Eater pistol to the head of who he thinks is Wesley, stating "Still trying to figure out who you are?", but the man turns around to reveal it's not Wesley. "This is just a motherfucking decoy." Sloan then looks and sees he's standing on an X on the floor, just as Mr. X was before Cross killed him. Realizing what's happening, Sloan looks in front of him and says "Aw fuck," right before a bullet is goes through his head, killing him. The bullets path is rewound to reveal that the bullet travelled through the hole in Janice's doughnut and through his best friend's energy drink and was shot by Wesley, killing Sloan as Cross did to Mr. X at the beginning of the film. Wesley then breaks the fourth wall, saying "What the fuck have you done lately?" Skills & Abilities Initialy having no skill at all, Wesley was trained extensively by the Fraternity in knife fighting, marksmanship, pain tolerance etc. making him a heavily skilled assassin. Fox also remarked his abilities when returning to Sloan stating that they trained him well. One can argue and say that because he was the son of Cross, Wesley might've inherited his abilities. As he was capable of storming the Fraternity and killing all the members by himself. One demonstration of his inheritance is his assassination of Sloan similar to how Cross killed Mr. X. From miles away, with the same rifle, same bullet, same position and landing a perfect headshot like his father, one can conclude that Wesley's skills are on par with those of his father, or he might've even surpassed him. Trivia *The Kill Order for Wesley that Sloan hands Fox has some personal data about him. His middle name is Allan; Age 24; Height 5' 9"; Weight 170. *Wesley was born on July 24th, 1982. Category:Chicago Fraternity Category:Film Characters Category:Main Characters